Naruto, a different path
by Neptu
Summary: Naruto fed up with Kakashi's carelessness after the second part of Chuunin exam and with Ebisu for being an idiot. He finds out who Jiraiya is after the ordeal and since different meetings mean different first impression watch as Naruto with knowledge of his ancestors strives to be better than anyone before him.
1. Revelations and new path

**A/N: Hey guys, new projekt, I know I haven't finished most of my stories, life and shit happens maybe I will finish them one day :) This a Naruto story, Naruto will be OOC maybe idk really, the story starts at the start of the Chuunin exams 3rd round before the 1 months break, I will try to follow the cannon as much as I can but Naruto's and Sasuke's character will be different in many ways, they change, people change. Also I didn't much appreciated the rushed ending so I will change the whole reincarnation shit (remove maybe) and the Kaguya bullshit because to be honest it was a weird idea in my eyes and haven't much caught my liking, ending was much like suffering - powerup - suffering - powerup - suffering - powerup - end fight - happy ending. Not much a fan of that after Bleach... So let's start and see if you like my idea of the story :)**

Naruto was having a bad day, Sasuke was hospitalized because of the weird hickey shit Orochimaru branded him with, Kakashi rebuffed him to a total shithead Ebisu to train him "basics", then he met that perverted old man who one-shotted his "teacher" so he was left with nothing to do but figure it out why is he so bad at water walking, it should be a basic skill so why Kakashi never bothered to train them in it was the question which appeared in his head all the time. He wandered around the village since he wasn't in the mood to chase an old pervert even if his skills showed promise, somehow his name sounded familiar "Jiraiya" he read about him that's for sure but when and where.

Since the thought bothered him the next day he went out to find Iruka, hopefully his favorite teacher and brother figure will know something and help him. He found him on the fields behind the academy looking at the playing children.

"Hey sensei can you help me with something?" Naruto asked as he approached Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, what can I help you with? Shouldn't you be training for the last round?" Iruka greeted his student, he couldn't think of a reason why would he visit him this time around. He should be busy training for the exam.

"Yeah, do you know who Jiraiya is? or someone named similar? White long hair, red haori with green shirt kimono?" Naruto asked his ex-teacher, his surprise was on point and he will know who that person is.

"Naruto, Jiraiya-sama is one of the Sannin, we learned about them, the Sannin was a three-man team trained by Sandaime-sama and was the strongest team of their generation, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru." his teacher explained to Naruto. Naruto couldn't have been more surprised, so that person who peeped on the girls was a legendary shinobi and ex-teammate of the pedophile freak who attacked them during the exam.

"I see, thanks sensei, I gotta go and start training for the final exam, have a nice day." he answered somberly and went on his, missing the shocked and sad expression on Iruka's face, Naruto was always cheerful and full of energy, what the hell happened.

* * *

"Damn it, why is my aim so freaking bad?!" Naruto shouted to no one, he was on a training field littered with kunai, the targets were hit with several of them but none in the center, he thought his aim has improved after the time he spent with his teammates but that seemed to be wrong.

"Well for a starter you are holding your kunai wrong, your stance is wrong and you are not focused." a voice sounded from the trees but Naruto was too frustrated to even pay attention to it, after he realized he is not alone he turned to the voice and found Jiraiya standing on a tree branch with crossed arms and looking at him.

"What do you want old pervert? Got caught in the hot springs or something so you came to bother me?" Naruto asked as he collapsed on the training field, he removed his jacket earlier so he was only in a black T-shirt and his orange pants.

"That's not how you talk to someone who is trying to help kid, anyway what is bothering you so much?" the toad sennin asked the frustrated teen, he was disappointed Naruto hasn't seeked him out yesterday but he can still find out if Minato's kid has any potential.

"None of your business old perv, I have a tough match ahead of me and I need to train." Naruto said as he stood up and started to gather his tools.

"Well if you repeat bad attempts it won't become good over the time and you will not improve if you do everything the bad way." Jiraiya stated as he jumped down and approached the teen. He was short, too short for his age and seemed too skinny, that's not good 'Sarutobi-sensei, you told me the kid was well taken care of...' he thought as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah right, like you want to teach me or something, nobody bothers with the nine-tails kid, not even my sensei, not even the substitute pile of shit he got for me, not even the academy teacher so if you want to ridicule me just get the fuck out." Naruto exclaimed in anger, his frustration with everything going the wrong way these days he is damn fucking fed up with everything.

"What the hell was that about?! What do you mean no one cares for you?!" Jiraiya asked in anger, that's not what the letters said from his sensei.

"News flash old perv, the nine-tails is sealed in me, everybody hates me and ridicule me, no one bothers to teach me shit. Like you didn't know, you live in a cave or some shit?" Naruto retorted, what the hell is wrong with this old man.

"Damn it Sarutobi, I know you are watching get your old ass here so I can kill you!" Jiraiya shouted in anger toward the sky. He turned towards Naruto and looked at him.

"Remove your shirt kid, I want to see your seal." he stated, Naruto just looked at him like he grew a second head and started to chirp as a bird.

"Fuck this, you know what, fine." he tossed his shirt away and tried to concentrate, the seal appeared and Jiraiya looked at it, there was a second seal overlapping the Yondaime's seal. 'So that's why he can't walk on water, even if he thinks the only thing I do is peeping I saw his struggle... this damn thing must be Orochimaru's handiwork'.

"Okay kid give me a hurray." Jiraiya motioned with lifting one of his hand while the other flamed up at each fingertip with chakra.

"Fuck your demanding ass, if this gets you away from me..." Naruto did as asked while looking angry and scowling. Jiraiya then pushed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"Gogyō Kaiin" the sound ringed in Naruto's ear as he was pushed back and fell on his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD BASTARD?! THAT HURT!" Naruto shouted at Jiraiya who was unmoving but crossing his arms.

"I solved your problem with your chakra, now you should be able to learn water walking." the toad sage exclaimed as he turned and left the training field. He went straight to the Hokage building.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had a long day, nobles were coming to the village to watch the final battles of the chuunin exam, foreign teams were walking in and out of the village, Orochimaru attacked during the second stage and branded the young Uchiha Sasuke with his cursed seal. He can do nothing about it just to wait. As he was relaxing and watching young Naruto train he watched the exchange between his student and the young jinchuuriki, he knew that Jiraiya will come to him for explanation. He dreaded the day his pupil found out how his student's son was treated but couldn't afford Jiraiya taking care of Naruto because Konoha needed it's spymaster. As he thought about it his office door blew open and several Anbu was on guard before him immediately. The smoke cleared out and he saw his student standing there, enraged.

"Start talking old man." Jiraiya stated in a low voice, Sarutobi seen his student so angry only a handful of times.

"Where should I start?" Sarutobi asked, he knew he has to somehow diffuse the situation before Jiraiya blows.

"From the very beginning, why did you promised me he will be taken care of? Why doesn't he know anything? Why is he malnourished, why is he depressed, why is he neglected and most importantly. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" with every 'why' his killing intent grew more potent and every Anbu in the office started to sweat.

"You and I both know that he cannot know who his parents were, they have too much enemies and he carves for attention so he would shout it from the top of the hokage mountain. I planned to tell him when he becomes chuunin, he is malnourished because the villagers refuses to sell him normal food or even anything at all. He is protected by my law but it won't protect him against everything, even if they can't hurt him they ignore him. He is depressed because his team got attacked by Orochimaru and his best friend is in a hospital because he was branded with a curse seal similar to Anko's. The neglect I couldn't do anything about it, he went to the academy and I can't punish every teacher for neglecting him because if I do they would sabotage him otherwise. For the last question, I had to because I knew you would come back immediately if you know how Naruto was treated in the village and we NEED the spymaster of Konoha." Sarutobi summarized what he could and hoped that this will somehow calm his student down, boy was he wrong.

"So you think of Naruto as a weapon like every other old shithead around here?! Konoha needs it's spymaster you say? Well my GODSON needs me more than Konoha needs it's spymaster." Jiraiya said as he turned around to leave but Sarutobi stopped him.

"Jiraiya the law forbids even you from telling him who his parents are, don't forget that!" The third hokage raised his voice and killer intent but Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow.

"Sensei you better not forget who Itachi sends his reports to, don't forget who trained Minato, and don't forget who WILL train Naruto. He needs to know his heritage otherwise he will think everyone hates him, I will be there for him from now on and train him to be the best and strongest Hokage ever, you told me his dream, now I will make it reality!" that declaration got what he wanted, Hiruzen lowered his head, he could see some tears and he could see that fragile old man he was when he lowered his guard.

"I give you permission on one condition. He cannot tell a single soul, if he does he will be imprisoned and you will be branded a traitor." Hiruzen stated with a newfound conviction, his student smirked and left the office.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start as he was drenched in freezing water. He gasped as he sat up on the training field still in his clothes but totally freezing. As he turned he saw a smiling Jiraiya. Scowling he shouted at him.

"What the fuck was that for old shit?!" Jiraiya simply smiled wider.

"Well that's not how you greet your new sensei is it?" Naruto gasped, he can't believe it, it must be a joke, a sannin for a teacher is unheard of.

"Don't fuck with me you old fart, I'm not in mood for sick jokes." now it was time for Jiraiya to scowl.

"I'm not joking I asked for permission from the Sandaime and he also gave me other permissions regarding you, like telling you who you really are." Jiraiya said as he helped Naruto up.

"Yeah like I'm someone important beside having this ancient hateful load of shit inside my stomach for thirteen years." Jiraiya flicked Naruto on the forehead getting really irritated by his foul language.

"Yes you are an important person beside being a jinchuuriki, you are the son of the Yondaime and his wife, also you are my godson." Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto go still, totally still and unmoving.

"If you are joking right now stop, if not please repeat that." Naruto said in a low voice his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"You are my godson and son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Jiraiya gasped as he was sent flying though the training field, before him stood Naruto enveloped in a crimson bubbling cloak which looked like a fox, his eyes were blood red and slitthed like a cat, his whisker marks more profound and tears were flowing from his eyes.

"If that is true then where the fuck were you my whole life?! Why did Sandaime dodged my questions all the time?! Why am I hated by everyone besides a handful of people?! AND WHY DID THE FOURTH SEAL THE NINE-TAILS IN ME?!" Naruto shouted and cried harder after each question, his voice was between a roar and a sob and he was heaving, like he can start to hyperventilate in any second now.

"I was told that you were taken care of and I had my other duties, I am a spymaster and Konoha needed my network to gather information and relay it back to them, you are hated because of the ignorant shitheads who thinks you are the nine-tails in human body, the fourth sealed the beast into you as a last resort to protect the village and because he loved and believed in you, he believed that you can harness it's power and defend the village he loved, he never had the heart to take another's innocent child if he has you, your mother and father loved you very much and I believe that if they could've done anything else they wouldn't have resorted to this, they would've raised you into a great person and a great shinobi. I believe in you too, I'm not training you out of guilt or duty but because I am family. Who do you think gave you your purse? Or who sent you money? It wasn't the orphanage or the Third, it was me. I tried to protect you from far away lands and killed anyone who even had the idea who were your parents." when Jiraiya finished his monologue he saw that Naruto's eyes were blue once again and he calmed down, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs again but he felt that the killer intent lessened.

"I believe you, no one ever tried to help me, except for the Sandaime or Iruka-sensei, Kakashi sensei did it out of duty but always cares about Sasuke because he is the rookie of our generation." Naruto said in a broken voice and tears have fallen, he felt very tired but he knew finally who he was and what legacy he has to live up to.

"Help me, godfather, so I can become something my parents can be proud of, so I can surpass my father and protect the place they loved so much." Naruto begged and Jiraiya smiled.

"Alright kid but that will be a one-way ticket to hell if you want to live up to your father's fame." Jiraiya smirked as he saw Naruto's eyes fill up with determination

"I will be the best and hardest working student you ever saw old pervert! Believe it!" they both smiled and Naruto hugged Jiraiya, crying that he finally has a family.

 **A/N: So first chap, whatcha think?:)**


	2. Changes begin

**A/N Woah dudes and dudettes, that was a lot more review than I imagined I get and the story was only posted recently:) feelsgoodman thx, much appreciated. So let's see chap2, the changes begin.**

Naruto was panting, Jiraiya didn't lie that's for sure his training is harsh, at first they discussed what can he do. When Jiraiya heard that he can only do shadow clones and tree-walking he was very much pissed off. Tree-walking should be taught when the genins are in their "diaper" stage, means they get a jounin sensei they run up and down the trees until they can sleep on walls damn it. They started with water-walking which became obvious was a piece of cake for Naruto, he learned pity damn fast and soaked up knowledge like a sponge, paid attention like a nerd and was a very active kid for his age. He complained at the beginning that he wishes to learn "flashy and dangerous jutsus", let's say Jiraiya literally beat that thinking out of him in two to three hours.

After Naruto mastered water-walking Jiraiya went on to physical training, the kid's body was a mess, he was skinny, short and malnourished so even if he worked out like crazy without a proper diet he won't pick up much muscle only harden what he has. When they got to a store and Jiraiya saw in a henge what Naruto has to endure daily, well let's say Konoha was almost short on staff to manage stores.

They couldn't even get into a clothing store because Naruto was kicked out faster than Minato's hiraishin. Jiraiya had an idea then and there. He remembered an old tailor slash blacksmith who made Minato's haori and also made clothes for Kushina when she was pregnant. He dragged Naruto to the store so he can wear something more appropriate than his shredded jumpsuit after their weapon slash taijutsu 'training'. Well training except that Jiraiya literally pointed out Naruto's faults by beating him down everytime he had the wrong stance so he will defend his sides and improve on his reflexes. Naruto never complained for the 'beating' he got because Jiraiya always pointed out his mistakes, always showed him the correct ways to hold a weapon or correct taijutsu stances, he didn't beat him to the ground then berate him, rather he helped him in the a most unorthodox ways.

When they entered the store they were greeted by a young woman. What surprised Naruto was the bright, not forced smile she showed him.

"Welcome to the Higurashi clothing store and ninja armory." the woman greeted both of them. Jiraiya almost had a perverted streak until he turned to his godson and saw the surprise on his face. On one side he was glad he received 'positive' - should be normal - greeting from someone, on the other side he supressed his rage thinking about the other stores.

"Hello there, this is Naruto Uzumaki and you know who am I, can I talk to old man Higurashi personally?" Jiraiya asked and the young woman smiled brighter at Naruto, she went to the back of the a store and an old man who looked to be at the age of the Sandaime came back with her.

"Hello, how can I help you Jiraiya?" Jiraiya simply smiled and tilted his head towards Naruto was still shell-shocked. Higurashi turned his head and his eyes widened. He turned back to Jiraiya with a questioning look which Jiraiya simply nodded as a reply.

"Hello young lad, my name is Tora Higurashi, what can I do for you?" the old man asked Naruto who got out his shock and lowered his head showing his torn clothes.

"I can easily fix your jumpsuit or do you want something else? Custom made clothes and armor maybe?" Jiraiya stopped Naruto before he begin to talk.

"I would like to make an order for a custom armor set and a whole wardrobe of them. I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you at the back though, so Naruto look around and grab what you like, on me, nothing too fancy and be totally sure you will use them, these are premium quality weaponry and clothes." with that Jiraiya went to the back of the store with Higurashi, meanwhile the young girl gave Naruto a smile and spoke.

"My name is Keiko Higurashi, I'm the granddaughter of the old man, I can show you around if you are lost, or you can ask me if anything finds your interest." Naruto smiled back, nodded than left to look around.

* * *

"Jiraiya what the hell is going on here? How did you contacted him? I thought the old man kept you away from him not to draw attention, even if his choices are worse each year and never really benefited Naruto in the end." the old man asked Jiraiya rather heatedly, he knows the secret because it is not a very well kept secret within Konoha, if anyone has more IQ than a freaking plant can connect the dots, Minato was an honorable man, Kushina was pregnant and the hair plus eyes combo should be a dead giveaway if the birthday isn't.

"I told him the truth since the Sandaime gave me permission for it after a lot of blackmail, also Naruto cannot say it to anyone I beat it to him after he got over the shock, I can't believe how much trauma he endured but I'll be damned if I won't fix it. I have a request for you old friend, a favor I would like to call in." Jiraiya answered to his old friend, they were on good terms, Jiraiya when he was sensei protected every delivery Higurashi had with his genin team and they never failed.

"Anything Jiraiya, anyway I can help Minato's kid I'll do it for you, for him, and for Minato." stated the old man.

"Open a tab for me, I will tell Naruto whenever he needs supplies to come here, I will cover the tab each month so it won't be an issue. Also I have some ideas about a custom made gear for him, he is a total front-line fighter material, his fighting style is totally Kushina's brawler but he has unlimited potential because of his heritage and that damn fox." Jiraiya said as he dug into his notebook, he handed the book over on a different page he writes his perverted ideas on.

"This seems to be an easy one really, but on the shirt part, I think orange would be better because he loves that color, I mean have you seen his clothes? Or heard of his pranks? Orange is like his trademark color." the old man stated as he went through the detailed writing.

 _'The outfit is composed of a_ _purple(crossed out)_ _orange sleeveless turtle-neck sweater and baggy pants with leather accents that hold their armor and weapon in place when not in use. black body armor on the chest, and shoulders made from chakra resistance light metal for easier carriage and to easily move during a fight'_

Higurashi went through the notes and he could totally imagine Naruto wearing it, this project would be greater than making Minato's haori. He will do it, but then he remembered something.

"Jiraiya you said he needs an entire wardrobe of these sets right? So he can change if he damages any part of it? I think he needs some off duty clothes too." Higurashi said as a side note. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes I said we need an entire wardrobe of this, the off duty clothes can be his to choose since it is not connected to be a shinobi." said Jiraiya as they shook hands, Higurashi went to his armory to start this job while Jiraiya went back to the store's shopping section.

* * *

"Hey miss, is this a katana? Why is there a shorter version of it?" Naruto asked the young shopkeeper, she stepped to his side and smiled.

"Because Naruto-kun this is a set, a katana and a wakizashi, it is normally a samurai type of weaponry, it is called daishō, this pair is one of the finest job my grandfather created ever, he said it was a custom made job for a swordwoman, but she died young before she saw this present. I think this pair is more for a show rather than for sale." she said to Naruto and she saw stars in his eyes, he saw shinobi who used katanas and wanted to learn how to wield them, he never saw a ninja wearing a set like this so it can be a great opportunity to be unique but he deflated when she said it's not for sale.

"Let me check something out, Naruto take them." Tora said from behind them, he nodded at Naruto to take the swords from the holder and check them.

The weight seemed to be very little issue, both swords were light and almost weightless, somehow they felt, right. He couldn't describe it, it just felt right.

Higurashi picked up his experssion and grinned.

"They are yours Naruto-kun, take them as an early birthday present and I wish you good luck in your journey to become a Hokage." said the old man as he went back to the workshop part.

Naruto was dumbfounded, he never received gifts from a person, mostly they were left at his door or was given by the Sandaime. While he was in shock Keiko took the swords from him, sheated them and handed them to Jiraiya, even if they felt right even she knew what danger lies in if an untrained hand holds a sword.

After getting out of his shock once again, he gets like that these days, before he never received positivity from anyone outside his rather small circle of friends, it felt like he got into a different world, he went to pick up some clothes as Jiraiya instructed. For training he chose black and white shirts, he got some baggy pants in black, orange, green, blue and gray colors. He picked up some fingerless gloves too and some black sandals.

"Seems good, okay let's see your living arrangements." Jiraiya said as they waved the kind woman, bid their farewells and went to Naruto's place.

* * *

Jiraiya never got over the fact that Naruto lived on the edge of red light disctrict, or that he never got hurt seriously while living totally alone, but after he witnessed that he lives totally alone in an apartment complex he got dumbfounded, how can people this stupid to move out of an apartment because who their neighbour is. Also Naruto's place to be honest was a dump, he couldn't describe it otherwise. He had totally used furniture, he was not a clean freak but Naruto was a whole new category, checking his fridge most of his stuff was at edge of rotting and the milks were expired, now it's not a surprise the kid ate his ramen like it is his last meal. Now he got whole new other things to do, fortunately he has a bunch of friends outside the village who owes favors to him so he can arrange things, like new furniture, fix up the apartment. Grocery shopping was also on the list but Naruto needs to learn how to take care of himself properly and not to live on ramen for his whole life.

"But I like ramen, ero-sennin don't be this cruel to me, first you shredded my favorite jumpsuit now you want me to not eat ramen, what have I done?!" Naruto asked angrily, Jiraiya wanted to change so much about him it became a bit irritating.

"You can have ramen kid, but not ONLY ramen, you want to be a strong hokage right? Well you will be a dimwit if you live on this instant ramen forever. I know you like it and you can have it still while eating normal food too." Jiraiya countered his rather weak argument.

"First Kakashi-sensei, now you too, I don't like veggies." Naruto pouted as Jiraiya laughed at him, like a six year old 'I don't like veggies'.

"Kid if you won't have a normal diet I can't make you strong enough, I agreed to teach you but if you won't eat normally you will be this short forever." Jiraiya said and Naruto had his 'thinking face' on, he nodded after a while.

"But I will still eat ramen at least twice a week, I can't visit Ichirakus only for chatting you know." this Jiraiya almost felt like rolling on the floor, but he caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes when he mentioned the Ichirakus, he remembered it being one of Kushina's favorite place, he will thank the chef and his daughter later, add it to the list of things he must do for Naruto.

"Okay kid now that we decided what's needed to be done for you to nurture normally, I'll make you a schedule what will happen in this upcoming weeks." Jiraiya said as they sat down in Naruto's rather small living room. Naruto nodded eagerly, in the last two days they just sparred in taijutsu and bought him new clothes and food. Also Jiraiya reviewed his abilities and found them lacking but in a disapproving way but in a disappointed way which was not targeted his way rather his teachers.

"So here it goes, everyday we will start with taijutsu katas, you will study them for two hours and I fix any issues you have with them, then we will go for chakra control for another two hours, if you train and do water walking for minimum two hours each day your chakra reserves will grow because of the strain, then we will have lunch and then we spar for two hours as recreation after eating, then you will study calligraphy for two hours, also I will teach you new jutsu each week so you will study, learn and perfect them at the end of each session for two hours. Is that okay with you?" Jiraiya asked after he read the notes from his notebook.

Naruto was shocked and almost in tears because of happiness, this training sounded cruel sure but nobody wanted to spend this much time with him, ever, not to mention teach him that much.

"Also do you know the best thing about shadow clones?" Jiraiya asked before Naruto explode.

"Well I can make at least a thousand sooo, decoy? surprise attacks? harem jutus?" at the harem jutsu part Jiraiya almost had a nosebleed but he quickly composed himself.

"Yes those are each great applications but the best part is the memory feedback, when you dispell a clone you get their memories, even muscle memories, chakra memories, everything except you can't do muscle build training with them because you get only the memory not the actual buildup." Jiraiya finished and he saw disappointment in Naruto's eyes.

"What's the problem kid?" he asked.

"I used them for like a year or so and no one ever told me of this, it's my fault also that I haven't realised..." Naruto trailed off and started to brood but Jiraiya quickly flicked his nose to get him back.

"Also we will see what is your chakra element so we can start and study it, you won't master your element in a month but it's not too farfetched to start it at least and I will call in some favors while we are training, I know a lot of people who can renovate your home and I will find a teacher who can teach you kenjutsu so you can use your swords afterall." Jiraiya didn't expect anything after he finished but a crying bundle who hugged him was the last thing he thought of. Naruto was really messed up and he will fix what the village fucked up big time. He has a lot of job to do. And everyone, has a lot, to answer for.

 **A/N: Alright guys since I got a bunch of reviews and likes I hope you like this chapter too, I think the pairing stays canon (the majors at least) but I can't really write romance and shit, also until Naruto gets out of this depression wave I won't write anything drastic :)**


	3. Improvement

**Chap 3, Improvement.**

Naruto never believed that this could happen to him, his life did a full turnaround ever since his godfather came back. He has someone who cares for him, well he was positive he will stay but the darkest part of him still doubted that this change is permanent. He is training like crazy with Jiraiya, at the end of the week he signed the summon contract with the toads, at first the jutsu was not his forte but after a bit terrifying experience he got it down. After every training session Naruto has to summon a toad and bond with it, most of the time it's Gamakichi, son of the boss toad Gamabunta.

The little toad showed Naruto how it feels to have a real friend, they are doing pranks together, play cards together, Naruto is having his lifetime experience with his first real friend who is not only insulting him every time he has the chance. Well at first they started with argument because Naruto didn't prepare any snack for the young toad but that was only a short lived argument.

The calligraphy part never interested Naruto, he was a fighter not a writer until Jiraiya got angry with him.

"You are a descendant of the Uzumaki clan kid, the best seal masters ever lived. Three major shinobi village had to band together to destroy a single clan, that's how terrifying the Uzumaki clan was. Also it would benefit you on the long run, you have one of the most complex seal on your stomach holding in the strongest tailed beast out of the nine." Jiraiya finished his angry rant and he saw that Naruto got a determined expression, ever since he knew who his parents were he wanted to surpass them any ways possible, if he has to learn calligraphy and fuinjutsu to do that, he will just do that.

"Summon twenty clones kid, each one of you will study how to write the kanjis without mistake." Jiraiya ordered and his young student did just that. Meanwhile the original was taken elsewhere.

"While your clones study calligraphy I will review your progress each day, I must say kid you are impressive, we are only training for a week and you show great progress, you are faster, have better reflexes and you almost fixed every hole in your taijutsu stance." Jiraiya looked at his godson as he was praising him and saw happiness in his eyes. Naruto was very glad that his godfather acknowledged his hard work and saying that he improved.

"Your aim improved overall ever since we started and your chakra reserve started to grow rapidly. Your ninjutsu needs work but we will get onto that, next week I will get some chakra paper to find out your affinity and we can begin training with it for more advanced chakra control exercises." Jiraiya finished his praise, the kid was a golden egg, how no one paid attention to him made him surprised and mad at the same time. In his own time Minato was called a one time genius, Naruto was very much like him, he improved on an advanced rate in his studies, both his parents would be proud of him. He will make him better than Minato, that's not a promise, rather it's a fact. In time Naruto will have to use the Kyuubi's chakra too but his body was obviously not ready for it, neither his mind. First he has to repair the damage done to him, both physically and mentally. The kid had very bad social skills, this way he won't have a girlfriend if he is left on his own.

* * *

During the second week of their training, a lot of worker came to the village, at the gates they only stated that they got a message from Jiraiya about a renovation job. First the shinobi's questioned those because not a lot of them were even aware that the sannin was in the village but the Sandaime gave them permission to do their job.

Jiraiya rented a hotel room where he and Naruto will stay while the kid's apartment gets basically rebuilt from scratch. He went and bought the roof part of the building since no one wanted to be neighbors with Naruto than he will get a huge apartment of his own. At least he will have a permanent home when he comes home from his long missions and he will live with Naruto.

When he tested Naruto's chakra nature it wasn't much of a surprise that he was wind element, Minato and Kushina both possessed the wind nature as secondary element.

"And what does that mean sensei? I have wind element so I'm like that girl from suna?" Naruto asked because he never knew much about chakra natures, he thought only jutsu's had nature not your chakra.

"Yes and no, wind is the strongest offensive nature but none of the nature's are supreme, for example wind is best against lightning while weakest against fire." Jiraiya explained to the young shinobi. While they were talking they were approached by Keiko from the clothing store slash armory.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, Naruto I've come to notify you that my grandfather finished with the first gear you asked for Jiraiya-sama." the young girl bowed at them as greeting then she turned around and went back toward the village. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly followed her. Both of them were interested, Naruto since he had no idea what was the project, Jiraiya obviously wanted to see Naruto's reaction.

* * *

"Naruto, Jiraiya, follow me to the back." Higurashi stated and they followed him.

In the back of the store was a workshop and forge which was used solely by the old man. Naruto was fascinated by the various ninja tools hanging around, some were not even close to be finished. When they reached a covered mannequin their interest reached the peak. Higurashi revealed what was under the cover in a swift movement and both Naruto's and Jiraiya's jaw hanged. The outfit looked awesome but the simple sentence made Naruto's head spin.

"Naruto please try it on, this was created just for you." Higurashi smiled and Naruto was frozen in place, slowly he reached toward the outfit then went to try it on.

After he came back he was donned in his new gear, the orange purple neck was his favorite piece of the set, he loved orange, no one knew why, he just loved the color.

"Sensei it is awesome, thank you very much." he grinned at Jiraiya who gave a thumps up. Higurashi smiled widely seeing Naruto spinning around in front of a mirror and checking himself over again and again.

"But how will I carry my weapons?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya had a thoughtful pose, he was thinking about it before when he started to teach him sealing.

"Since I think it is time consuming to use weapons from a pouch I'll teach you an easy fuinjutsu technique since you are very much improved during our trainings and with the help of the shadow clones." Jiraiya said and Naruto got interested in an instant. He liked fuinjutsu after a long lecture of it's usage, he even got ideas of his own but he has to be at least adept to even try and develop something on his own.

"What kind of technique?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya scratched his chin in response.

"Well to be simply put it's a combination of two rather easy fuinjutsu technique, the first is called Fūnyū no Jutsu which is simply storing object or jutsus in a scroll and the second is Kaifū no Jutsu which is releasing the object sealed inside the scroll, now what I want to teach you is called Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka." Jiraiya said and Naruto's face showed that he was paying one hundred percent attention what he was saying so he continued on.

"It's a summoning technique but it's not bound to a summoning contract and despite it's name it is not a space-time technique. It is just a ninja tool which allows you to summon various weaponry quickly during a fight, shortening your time of preparing the tool, getting in stance and actually using the weapon. The markings of the technique can easily be drawn to nearly anywhere, I think the best would be a wristband." The sage finished his explanation and Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If this is such a great tool and technique why do I see ninja tool pouch on nearly every shinobi I have ever met?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya had to blink at least twice.

"Well this is a great question, my bet would be that not many ninjas are interested in fuinjutsu, it's a delicate art which requires certain skills and patience. It is not flashy and if you are not a master only a novice it has nearly zero applications on the battle field if you didn't prepare way before the battle." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded, it sounds right, even he was not interested in fuinjutsu but after his sensei explained that the seal on his stomach was the highest level of fuinjutsu he got interested, even more so when Jiraiya noted that the fourth's hiraishin employed fuinjutsu along with space-time ninjutsu.

"One more thing before you two go, Naruto attach the wakizashi to your belt and the katana to your back, it's easier to use them that way trust me." Higurashi smiled before he left the two of them to their own devices, he has to create more of those outfits anyways and time is money.

"Alright kid, let's go eat something I'm hungry." with that they left the shop and went to Ichiraku since Naruto cannot function without ramen for long.

* * *

Meanwhile Team 10 had their own little down time, occasionally they were sitting in Yakiniku Q but this time they were eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Choji loved ramen as he loved all kinds of food. When Jiraiya entered with a blonde guy in a rather weird looking gear they were dumbfounded when they realized it was Naruto, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, yep that's Naruto.

"Yo Naruto, what's with the new outfit?" Shikamaru greeted and asked Naruto at the same time, Chouji turned to him while he was slurping his ramen, Ino was more intrigued in the menu what to choose that is tasty and won't mess up her diet at the same time.

"Hey Shikamaru, sensei here thought that it's time for me to change from the jumpsuit to something more ninja like." Naruto stated as he sat in the booth next to Shikamaru, Jiraiya sat on his other side and grinned as he saw that the other guys checked out his godson's new outfit, some admiring will do the kid good.

"Looks awesome in my opinion, what's with the swords? Do you train this much for the match against Neji?" Shikamaru acted total out of character, he was normally uncaring but Naruto was always a misery to him, he saw him time to time outside of the academy and he never really understood why he was treated that way. He asked his father about it but he dodged the questions with a simple question of his own

 _"Let me ask you this instead Shikamaru, what do you think of Naruto?" Shikaku asked his son during their family breakfast._

 _"Well, he is a loudmouth idiot but he is not a bad guy, kinda annoying but funny at the same time." Shikamaru summarized his thoughts on it, he never really thought about the matter too much, Naruto was an enigma, he shouted on the top of his lungs everyday that he will be Hokage but otherwise no one knew him really. Most of the kids avoided him._

 _"I see, then see him as you wish Shikamaru, Naruto had a rough childhood, always consider this." with that Shikaku shut the conversation down and they ate in silence._

Ever since that day he considered Naruto to be his friend, not best friend like Chouji, but he knew that he can count on Naruto always.

"It was a gift from a shop owner like a week ago, he said early birthday present. I just wear them to get used to them, had no time to train with them yet, but I will be one of the finest swordsman you ever saw. Believe it!" Naruto answered the question with his usual confidence and grin, the funny thing that he always liked to hang out with Shikamaru and Chouji, they were always nice to him. During the academy when Shikamaru was sick once he defended Chouji against bullies, ever since that day the plump boy always offered him food he had with him and Shikamaru never complained about his company.

"You never aim less than best are you Naruto?" Chouji asked as he finished his ramen. He ordered his next as Naruto ordered his. Jiraiya stayed silent the whole time, it didn't mattered to him that they never recognized him, he liked the fact that at least Naruto had some decent company and conversation with his peers.

"Why aren't you training for the exam Shika? I thought you wanted to be chuunin like the rest of us." Naruto asked, the company was great but he thought that Shikamaru at least trained for his fight, the Suna kunoichi looked tough.

"It's troublesome, I never wanted to advance so early, Ino here wanted to be chuunin to gain Sasuke's grace nothing else, I don't think I am ready for it yet but I can't back out now, mainly because my mother would never let me live it down as long as I live." Shikamaru whined, he was lazy, he was not motivated, he didn't care for his rank.

"Well look at it this way, if you are stronger you can protect your friends in a more efficient way, you can't run away forever Shikamaru." Naruto said and after that they ate in silence.

 **A/N: Yo guys, I love that so many of you like my story, first of all sorry if the story sometimes gets too fast paced, I'm trying to write it better each time. If Naruto's improvement seems to be fast paced sorry for that but he is training with the shadow clones and Jiraiya was an amazing teacher for him in canon, even if it didn't seem to be the case most of the time. So enjoy and please review, it helps so I find the motivation to write and update faster :)**


	4. Friendship?

**Chap 4: Life is not easy**

As Naruto and Jiraiya sat on the ground littered with several ninja tools, kunais and shurikens. Naruto was panting and trying to breathe normally while Jiraiya didn't look even winded. The kid had stamina that's for sure but his style was a brawler and he trained Minato who had the same style before learning the hiraishin so he was more than enough to not get surprised by any move the kid could think of.

"Hey pervy sage, can you tell me more about my parents?" Naruto asked when he gathered himself. Jiraiya scratched his chin while thinking what to tell him.

"Well, you have your mother's dream and your father's eyes that's for sure." Jiraiya stated but Naruto looked down at this.

"What do you mean? My father didn't want to be Hokage?" Naruto asked looking down, if his father got the position despite wanting it would put a damper on things.

"He wanted it for sure, even as a kid he wanted to be Hokage, I meant it that way that your mother was basically a foreigner even if Uzu was an ally of Konoha at the time she came here. She was an outsider and wanted everyone's acknowledgement and become the first female Hokage ever." the sage shot down the kid's negative thoughts instantly, Naruto looked up and saw the melancholic smile his sensei had.

"If you don't want to you don't have to talk about them. You knew them and my dad used to be your student so I guess you miss them." Naruto said, he didn't want his sensei to be solemn even if he wanted to know his parents.

"No, that's alright kid. It's fair that you want to know them and I knew them quite much. Well your father used to be in love with your mother way before they got together. Your mother had your dense idiotic personality and she was a tough fighter to go against, she never tried to control the fox but she had a unique power of her own. An Uzumaki trait which was rare even in the clan, the sealing chains." Jiraiya started and Naruto payed very close attention.

* * *

Hinata was released from the hospital but they told the clan that she has to be supervised for a while because her wounds were still not completely healed. Her father aside from disappointment noted that she has to have a bodyguard again but Ko was on a mission, since none of the Hyuuga were available he could only think of one. He worked for the T&I with Anko Mitarashi and he had one of the best eyes in the clan.

Tokuma Hyuuga was a Tokubetsu Jonin who was highly skilled in infiltration and reconnaissance. He never had any negative feelings toward anyone in the clan even if he was from the main branch, he could look at the bigger picture that's why he never intended to stick to traditions, maybe his friendship with Anko fortified his feelings. He took his role as a bodyguard seriously and he quite liked Hinata because she was kind and not some stuck up idiot because of their heritage and position.

When he saw she was quite solemn he tried to help her but she was a quiet girl with a lot of self-esteem issues. Maybe Anko could help with that, she had quite the ego aside when Orochimaru was the topic.

"Hinata-sama, may I ask what is bothering you so much?" Tokuma asked as they rounded a corner near Ichiraku.

"N-nothing much T-tokuma-san, I was just thinking." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, Tokuma was a very skilled Hyuuga even if not very well known, so he noticed the subtle signs of depression in Hinata even if she didn't.

"Mind if I ask what is the problem?" Tokuma asked.

"W-well, I am a failure, I-i don't really know why I tell you this, b-basically everyone in the clan knows and m-my cousin tried to kill me." she started and soon tears started to fall. Tokuma's expression was hardly readable but those who know him they could see the disappointment, not towards Hinata but towards the clan, tradition kills them slowly from the inside but the elders won't realize that.

"Hinata-sama if you would allow me, I can help you train and maybe get the help of one of my close friends' so she can train you to be a great kunoichi." Tokuma smiled and Hinata's head snapped up, tears straining from her eyes but the previously void and hopeless expression changed to something hopeful.

"I-i thank you Tokuma-san." she managed to meek out. Tokuma smiled and they resumed their walk around the village.

* * *

 _Next day_

"Where the hell is he, we were supposed to start our training at least an hour ago." Naruto grunted as he sat on the ground in their usual training spot. Jiraiya was unusually late, sometimes he came after half an hour at least with a nosebleed or something but not this late.

"Damn it, I will find him then I prank his ass so hard for this." his patience snapped.

When he reached the hot springs he heard some giggling coming from the male side. As he entered the hot spring he saw Jiraiya peeking through the wall and giggling, no one saw the shit eating grin on Naruto's face.

 _'That's what you get for forgetting about me.'_

"OI ERO-SENNIN, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THE WALL? ARE YOU PEEPING ON THE WOMEN?!" Naruto shouted and Jiraiya jumped out of surprised as they heard several enraged cries. Jiraiya got scared shitless for two reasons, his godson was loud as hell and the women would pummel him for this, especially since there were several shinobi among them.

"Damn it brat! You ruined my research, how will I get paid if I can't write my books?!" Jiraiya shouted, red faced, scared and irritated. Naruto just stared at him ridicously.

"Fuck your research! What about my training ero-sennin?! Only one week remains until that asshole hands me my ass on a silver plate if you don't help me!" he shouted, Jiraiya was pouting.

"So I didn't help you any so far?! Brats these days appreciates nothing, okay we will talk strategy today brat." Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and shunshined to the hotel room.

"What strategy are you talking about? Shouldn't I just spam him with shadow clones and weapons?" Naruto asked like Jiraiya grew a second head.

"Kid, beating a Hyuuga with shadow clone spamming is like giving up instantly, their fighting style allows them to fight multiple enemies at once, you need to plan this carefully. My advice, create clones, attack him with different styles and check their memories. You can find his weaknesses easily, if you can't you can always use phisological warfare, make him angry and unfocused then you can exploit that and win. The most important thing that never let your anger control you, you will become unfocused and reckless, you would make tons of openings for your opponent to exploit." Jiraiya explained Naruto his reasoning talking about strategy, it's alright that the kid has drive and stamina but if he is dumb as a rock he won't win. It's important to have the guts to never give up but willpower alone won't get you far.

"Still sounds like spamming him to death." Naruto pouted as he thought through what Jiraiya said to him.

"Can you tell me about the Hyuuga fighting style more indepth so I can prepare at least." he asked, Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, it's called Gentle Fist, their Byakugan gives them 360° vision. Also as far as I know they are immune to genjutsu because of it. The style itself revolves around to close your tenketsus so you won't be able to mold chakra until they open again. That's why you should tread carefully if you are going against a kid as good as him, I heard he is a prodigy of his clan so it will be a tough match but I know you can beat him." Jiraiya smiled at the end and Naruto's spirit was lifted because someone believed in him.

"How can I beat someone with a full circle vision around them?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya had a thoughtful expression.

"Well you can always give ways to your pranker side. Use tricks, fuinjutsu is great for that, you can try to blind him, cover the field with smoke, have explosives tags on your kunais, listen to you gut feeling if you are unsure, sometimes it's better than radical decisions in a fight. You are very unpredictable in combat, use that for your advantage." Jiraiya adviced and Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face.

"So you say that I should prank him during a fight right?" he asked slyly and Jiraiya had a very disturbed face when he saw Naruto's smile.

 _'He reminds me of Kushina too much with that expression'_

"Well, basically yes." he said carefully and Naruto laughed lightly after that.

* * *

"That's enough for today Sasuke." Kakashi commanded his student. Sasuke was eager, too eager to become stronger, he should do something about it, the curse mark was just the top of the iceberg, Itachi's slaughter is and will be a black mark in the history of Konoha but why did he let Sasuke live will always be a mystery to him. When he was his underling he knew that Itachi adored his little brother and would sacrifice anything for him, but killing his kin only to let his brother suffer solitude and have a traumatic childhood was not logical to him at all.

"No, I want to train more Kakashi." Sasuke stated, panting and out of breath, he managed to learn the chidori in record time but his chakra reserves were only enough for three attempt per day. He was not satisfied with himself, if he won't progress faster there's no chance to kill Itachi before death claims him at a very old age, also Naruto progressed faster than himself so he must train harder and longer to not let that idiot surpass him.

"Sasuke if you won't stop I'll knock you out, take the day off and rest, we will continue tomorrow." Kakashi stated and he left via sunshin before his student could protest.

He left the training ground with a heavy sigh, Sasuke felt exhausted but he wanted to do something other than staying at home and watching his roof. So he went around Konoha not paying attention to anyone or anything until he caught sight of his teammate slash rival. He would never admit it out loud but Naruto was his rival and a closest thing he could call a friend.

When Naruto spotted him he jogged to his side and looked uncomfortable, that much Sasuke could tell because he would shout in his face.

"Teme, can we talk in private? There's something I wish to ask you." Naruto said in a low voice and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, well let's get this over with.

"Hn" he grumbled and they jumped to the nearest rooftop.

"Okay first I don't want to anger you but I must ask because my teacher said that my mother was close friend of yours..." Naruto started and Sasuke stood wide eyed.

"Stop shitting dobe you don't know who your parents were." he said almost shouting but he understood why would the idiot want to talk privately.

"The third gave me that much info who my mother were and apparently your mother and my mother were teammates so I just wanted to ask if you still have her stuff, maybe there are pictures so I can see her at least." Naruto was clearly fidgeting he knew that Sasuke's family was his greatest weakness and easiest button to push if someone wanted to anger him.

"I have her stuff... but if you are shitting me I will kill you." Sasuke said and his sharingan activated on it's own. He motioned Naruto to follow him.

* * *

They ducked under the tapes at the gates of the Uchiha district. Sasuke had an internal conflict, he wanted to avoid this place, bad memories, nightmares and sleepless nights haunted him everytime he thought about walking in here. However the look his teammate given him when he asked about his mother made him thinking, the dobe was a god damn idiot but he wouldn't prank him with something like this, he was an orphan, even if they shared the pain of being alone in this world Sasuke at least experienced parental love and care. On the other hand Naruto was denied of it so it doesn't make sense to him to deny his request.

As they entered his old home he shivered but steeled himself, why is he doing it again for this idiot.

"Okay dobe, you stay here and don't move, I'll bring her stuff." Sasuke stated and he went to the attic, after the massacre when he was released from the hospital the Sandaime stated that personal belonging were unharmed and everything should be as it was before, he remembered that his mother used to go to the attic in every October, as far as he could remember every October his mother would disappear for hours.

He found a box slightly open, in it were several pictures, letters and books. He grabbed the box after checking it's contents and went back downstairs. Naruto was obedient this time and was where he left him.

"Let's check it out then." he stated and the boys started to look through the box. He found a picture, it was intact if slightly ruffled, there were four women and it was a genin team photo, his mother, a redheaded woman who had the same grin as his teammate and a pale-eyed woman who must have been a Hyuuga. Their sensei was a blonde woman who looked like someone pissed in her breakfast.

"This woman, her grin is yours dobe." Sasuke said in a low voice and when he lifted his head he could see that Naruto was crying silently, in his hand was a letter with a picture attached to it. On it were his mother and the redheaded woman, both wearing the standard jounin vest and the redhead was giving a peace sign in the camera, what was refreshing that his mother's smile was as warm as he remembered.

"Read the letter teme." Naruto said in a whisper, Sasuke almost missed it but Naruto gave him the letter he was holding.

 _Hey Miko-chan!_

 _I managed to get this photo from Tsunade-sensei, she said the photographer was not satisfied with it but she could get a copy anyways. I am sad that this was our last mission together even if you just came out of retirement, "The Scarlet Sisters" was a great title for our duo. Now we are both pregnant-tebanne. I hope our kids will be best friends, I heard from Fugaku-teme that you decided to name the child Sasuke if it will be a boy. Well we decided to call ours Naruto, you should see the blondaime, he is freaked out more than me haha._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

As he read the short letter he could see that Naruto was searching for more. It made him think, their parents had a nickname for their duo. Maybe he could have a better relationship with the dobe, he had a hard time and he understood his pain, he understood loss, understood solitude. He was the closest thing he could call a friend. Well it won't hurt to try.

 **So that's it, sorry for the long waiting, family tragedy, work-work-work-work oh and work. I don't have too much time but I will try to update more. Anyways and wanted to give a try to my idea about Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship from a different angle. Please review?:)**


	5. Fated battle

**The Fated Battle**

The day has come for the last part of the Chuunin exam. Naruto was overwhelmed, he felt he could take on the world. He felt fear, overwhelming fear, because Neji was a genius and who was he, until a month ago he was a nameless good for nothing orphan hated by almost everyone. He swore that he will avenge Hinata's defeat and he will do just that, a day before he met with her when he was practicing the Shuriken Kagebunshin technique.

 _"Damn it, still not fast and accurate enough. I can't lose to that freak, I will show everyone how strong I am, I will avenge her defeat! I swore it damn it!" Naruto shouted in rage, he was frustrated, angry but most of all depressed, he felt that he was still a weakling who has no chance against a Hyuuga genius._

 _His musing was cut short by a snap of a twig followed by a quiet gasp._

 _"Come out whoever you are!" he shouted towards the woods. Hinata cursed her luck for being careless, she came out of the woods._

 _"I-it's just me, Naruto-kun." she stated meekly, pushing her fingers together and blushing._

 _"Ah, Hinata, what are you doing here, are you alright?" he asked and closed the distance between them._

 _"I-I just wa-wanted to wish you good luck Naruto-kun.." she stated as she blushed bright red._

 _"Ahh, thank you, just watch me I will mop the floor with him." Naruto said with his usual grin but she knew better, he doubted himself._

 _"Even if you fail, I will cheer you on, even if you fail you'll be a proud failure." she smiled at him, surprised by her own statement, even more that she could say it without stuttering in his presence._

 _"Thank you Hinata! I'll be honest at first I thought you were weirdo but I really like you.." he said as he scratched his neck._

 _"Ahh damn I'll be late, thanks again Hinata!" he shouted as he ran away from her. Hinata just stood there, bright red._

Now he stood inside the arena with the other competitors, he saw that Neji still had that smug aura around himself. Shikamaru was bored out of his mind, the Suna trio had their head held high, Shino quiet as always but Sasuke was missing. He hoped nothing happened to his best friend but Kakashi was with him so he should be okay. He still held some negative feelings towards his sensei but Jiraiya talked to him about it. It seemed that Kakashi was more than likely forced to favor Sasuke by the council of Konoha. Also Jiraiya told him that Sasuke must have reminded Kakashi when he was a child. Back to the present the jounin who proctored the exams was replaced by a guy with brown hair, bandana like hitai-ate and a senbon in his mouth, his name was Genma.

"Welcome everyone to the Chunnin exams final round. This will be a one-on-one elimination round. Our competitors already draw who will fight who at the first round. Well please everyone except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga leave the arena to the stands." Genma addressed them and everyone left, Shikamaru wished Naruto good luck when he passed him.

They stood in front of each other. Neji a smug look on his face and not even in stance, while Naruto took up his own stance. Genma looked at both of them and raised his hand.

"Begin!" he exclaimed. Naruto was summoned a few shuriken from his wrist and threw them at Neji who easily dodged, blocked or caught them. He smirked as he threw back the shuriken he was holding and Naruto blocked with a kunai. He jumped back and summoned five shadow-clones. They ran at Neji who just dodged them and hit them only once to disperse them.

Naruto knew that his chances at winning was very low but he will give his best. He had a strategy afterall.

"Just give up you good for nothing failure. You are fated to lose." Neji exclaimed with a smug smirk as he dispatched Naruto's every attempt so far. Genma was watching with calculating eyes. He would not tell anyone but he was rooting for Naruto, he had charisma, personality and he was the son of the Fourth afterall.

"Oh am I? How do you know?" Naruto countered back humor in his voice. Neji scoffed and activated his byakugan.

"My eyes can see your future, you wish to become Hokage, you are doomed to fail that dream and you will die an early death." he said and Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"My dream is rather public knowledge idiot." he said as he made ten shadow clones and surrounded Neji from all sides. Each clone summoned a kunai and readied themselves. Neji took up his stance and readied himself also.

"We'll see if you survive this." Naruto shouted and each clones threw their shurikens. Naruto went through quickly a lot of handsigns and the ten kunais became a hundred. Neji smiled and Naruto scowled. He made another tiger seal and when the kunai's were close enough they exploded. The earth shook by the power of the explosion.

* * *

Everyone looked down in horror, Hinata's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes started to tear up, she had a bad relationship with Neji but she did not hate him. She did not want him dead even after what he has done.

"It's a bit overkill. Even for him." exclaimed Tokuma next to her. Kiba nodded and akamaru whimpered in his hoodie.

Asuma whistled as he looked down, Kurenai looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That was an impressive combo I give him that, let's see if Neji survived it." he exclaimed and Kurenai understood what the meant.

On the otherside Sakura could not believe her eyes, Naruto was reckless but this was a new level of stupidity he just accomplished. She hoped that Naruto did not obliterated Neji even if he was an asshole.

Ino was having a hard time dealing with that explosion Naruto caused. Choji stopped eating his chips and could not avert his eyes from the smoke screen the explosion caused.

In the kage box Hiruzen looked down with a passive face but deep down he was proud of Naruto's combo, but he was very disappointed that he used it against a fellow Konoha shinobi.

The kazekage looked down with raised eyebrows, he heard about Naruto from his spies but even Orochimaru thought that this was a tad too much for a chuunin exam battle.

* * *

When the explosion subsided Naruto could not believe his eyes. Neji was in the same stance as before but he was unharmed. The earth around him was scorched but not a single scratch was on his body.

"What the hell?!" he shouted and Neji smirked.

"I told you, you cannot beat me. Failure." he said as he ran at Naruto, he had enough of this charade.

Naruto had a hard time against Neji, he remembered Jiraiya's words to not engage him in taijutsu if possible but he saw no other way, Neji was skilled and he could not block every strike. When he got a palm strike to the chest and stumbled back Neji took up another stance.

"Now you will lose." he exclaimed and Naruto felt fear.

 _"_ _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"_

As he heard those words he could feel how fast Neji striked him multiple times. After Neji finished with the attack he smiled in wicked satisfaction.

Naruto struggled to his feet, he could not feel his chakra nor could he fight anymore.

"I told you, you are doomed to fail, just like Hinata-sama, failures believing that they will mean something, born without skill. You are nothing." he said as Naruto struggled to stay on his feet.

"What the fuck do you know about me or her?! You are her family yet you tried to kill her, you are nothing but a piece of shit walking the earth, you may be a prodigy but you are way worse than any scum ever living in Konoha. Not only abandoning your family but even harm them. You can diss me, spit on me, hurt me, even try to kill me but I will never give up because I refuse to lose to a person like you." he said while breathing heavily.

Neji undid his headband and showed Naruto the seal on his forehead.

"What do you know about pain huh?! What do you know how it feels to be branded as a servant to a weaker person just because you born into a branch family?! My father was killed by the main house and I am doomed to serve them, I have no freedom! Yet failures like you can exclaim anything they want, you can express your desire, can have dreams! What can I have?! A life of slavery to the Main Family for what? To be punished if they see fit?! What do you know of this pain huh?!" he shouted at Naruto but after a minute he cooled down, he took up his headband and turned to Genma.

"I will finish this, if you wish to stop me be my guest." he turned to Naruto who closed his eyes and did a tiger seal.

"Why try so hard? Just accept defeat." he said with a smile. Naruto opened his eyes and grit his teeth.

"I try, because you called me a failure." orange chakra exploded in the stadium and even stratled Neji as it terrified everyone else. The earth around Naruto began to shift, his injuries disappearing, his teeth grew sharper, his eyes slits, his nails sharper and his birth marks much more pronounced. As Neji activated his byakugan he was even more terrified by the fox aura surrounding Naruto and that his tenketsus were slowly opening one by one. He was afraid because of the dark nature the chakra emitted.

Naruto opened his eyes. _"It's so much more than last time, damn that fox but this helps at least."_ He showed a fist towards Neji.

"Let's finish this asshole, I will free you from your torment when I become Hokage!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Neji at full speed, much faster than before. Neji quickly raised his hands.

 _"Damn it he is faster, I'll have to start my kaiten otherwis..."_ He couldn't finished his thoughts because Naruto crashed into him as he started to spin.

"I PROMISE YOU I WILL FREE YOU!" Naruto shouted, Neji gritted his teeth and as the chakras connected a huge explosion followed. Not as big as before but huge nonetheless.

The whole stadium was quiet as the smokescreen dissipated. Neji was breathing hard, several cuts on his body, he could barely stand but he fared better than Naruto.

Naruto was unconscious in a little crater his body created. Neji walked slowly forward.

"That was impressive I give you that, but I told you, you are fated to" he could not finish his sentence as a body emerged from the ground and gave him a strong uppercut, as he fell he could see Naruto's clone disperse in white smoke.

"The kage bunshin, I should've known that that is your favorite technique. I was careless." he exclaimed as he couldn't move his body. Naruto limped to him.

"The bunshin jutsu was the one I failed the graduation test three times because of before I graduated." at that Neji's eyes widened. He was beaten by a failure.

"You are not a failure like me, you should be proud of yourself because you are a genius." he exclaimed and Neji began to tear up, he was beaten but Naruto's words cut deep, as he looked up in the sky he could see the free birds flying through the air. He smiled as he was taken away.

"The winner is NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Genma shouted and the crowd cheered so loudly Naruto thought he will be deaf at the end of the day.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay, writer's block, family stuff and work made it insanely hard. Hope you'll like this :)**


End file.
